Todavía
by KariniS
Summary: Kagome regresa después de haber dicho adiós para siempre al Seigaku, lo que no espera es encontrarse con un Inuyasha que se ha vuelto medio loco, y confunde la realidad con sus sueños. InuxKag ¡Mucho Romance!


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi y el poema que aparece se llama Todavía y pertenece a Mario Benedetti, escritor Uruguayo. _

* * *

**Todavía**

Sé que al ser un hanyou tengo un campo de visión mucho más amplio que el de cualquier ser humano… pero aún así, _no lo creo… _

Refriego mis ojos con impaciencia y tú sigues allí… ¿no te habías ido ya? ¡Demonios! ¿No habías dicho que era lo mejor para los dos? Tengo mil razones lógicas para considerar que mi juicio está fallando de forma espectacular. La más importante…

Yo, Hanyou.

Tú, humana.

Voy a enumerarte las razones porque al parecer mi mente no lo capta todavía y hace alucina contigo. Si, sé que no soy muy rápido para captar las cosas, pero… ¡wow! ¡Vaya que buena alucinación! Ejem… ¿En que estaba? ¡Ah sí! Tu de un mundo… no se… ¿500 años en el futuro? Mira Kagome, te la voy a poner muy fácil. Ya no existe Naraku… y no tienes nada más que hacer aquí.

Te he imaginado desde el momento en que te fuiste, ¿sabes? Mi mente ya me ha colado antes estas jugarretas, así que no lo esperes, no caeré nuevamente.

Muevo mi cabeza con impaciencia intentando borrar tu imagen, tú te quedas quieta, con tus ojos fijos en mí…

Qué dejes de moverte es algo, lo sé, pero aún sigues allí.

¡GRR! ¡No me lo puedo creer! Mira Inuyasha, vamos a ver si lo comprendes… ella… ¡TE DEJÓ! Uhh… suena tan mal cuando lo digo así. Ahora… ¿por qué habría de volver? Mi corazón ya no lo soporta, ¡¿sabes?!

La noche empieza a mostrarse verdaderamente hermosa, logrando así que la suave y dulce brisa mueva tus cabellos azabaches, la luna solo muestra tu rostro que me mira con ternura. Para hacer una alucinación debo confesar que ¡mi mente se ha pasado! Eres tan hermosa… como deseo que esto no sea solo un sueño… y si lo es, no tienes idea de cómo deseo que dure eternamente.

¡Vamos! Si mi castigo es enloquecer y pensarte cada día, creo que puedo vivir con eso. ¿No me dijiste tú que era bueno soñar?

Kagome, mi linda Kagome… No suena mal, incluso me salió algo poético. ¡Mierda! ¡Moriré patéticamente cursi! ¡No juegues conmigo! Soy tan patético que incluso verte en sueños me pone feliz.

_**No lo creo todavía**_

_**estas llegando a mi lado**_

_**y la noche es un puñado  
**_  
_**de estrellas y de alegría  
**_

Te acercas a mí cuidadosamente mientras yo tan solo cierro mis ojos tratando de sentirte. Tus finos y delicados pasos como los que me acompañaban a cada lado, tu dulce aroma, embriagante, enloquecedor. Si, no me molestaría pasar una eternidad así…

¡Maldición! Ya me volví loco. No quiero abrir los ojos… si lo hago voy a perderte de nuevo. No tiene sentido, abriría mis ojos solo para despedirte. ¡No quiero que sea la última vez que te vea!

He considerado llegar a la conclusión que mi mente es realmente… masoquista.

Abro mis ojos al sentir sus frágiles manos acariciando mis mejillas, las lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos… vaya… si no fuera una visión tan desgarradora, cualquier pintor se esmeraría por retratar algo tan hermoso.

"_Te extrañé, Inuyasha"_

¡Alto, alto, alto! ¡Momento! ¡Paren, paren!

¡¿Desde hace cuanto mis alucinaciones hablan?! ¡Necesito un… un… esa cosa que cura a los humanos!

"_Que dem…" _

_**palpo gusto escucho y veo**_

_**tu rostro tu paso largo**_

_**tus manos y sin embargo **_

_**todavía no lo creo **_

"_Soy yo Inuyasha, volvi…" _

Me quedo quieto, frío, anonadado. ¿Cómo mas esperas que me ponga, querida Kagome, cuando siento como tu cuerpo se abalanza sobre mí como un alud?

Es increíble como esas palabras calaron en lo profundo de mi alma… te confieso que las he pensado tantas veces que en un momento llegaron a aburrirme, pero dichas de tus labios… duelen tanto.

¡Oh mierda!

¿Ya qué?

Mi rostro se hunde en tu cascada negra, y una de mis manos seca tus suaves lágrimas. Tú te estremeces ante mi roce. Eres tan endemoniadamente perfecta…

Yo no sé, pero tenía que darle más crédito a mi imaginación.

_**tu regreso tiene tanto **_

_**que ver contigo y conmigo**_

_**que la cábala lo digo**_

_**y por las dudas lo canto**_

Soy bastante patético, lo sé. ¡Pero me sorprendió!

Sus labios, cálidos y rosas, se habían posado sobre los míos… en un toque tan enloquecedor, tan quemante, tan… tuyo. No he sido muy brillante en lo que llevo de vida, ¡pero tampoco soy imbécil!

"_Espera Kagome… ¿que…?"_

Tus manos sutiles volaron a mi cuello para profundizar aquel beso y callarme en el acto, mis manos temerosas de caer en el mismo engaño te aprisionan con fuerza por tu cintura.

Tus lágrimas se habían secado, tu dulce boca me volvía _loco_, tu sabor me drogaba y me pedía a gritos satisfacer mi adicción. Seriamente, tengo problemas. Jamás me imaginé verme en tus labios de esta manera. Kagome… eres mi perdición.

Pensar con claridad no es mi fuerte, pero esto estaba claro como el agua: mi mundo tan solo eres tú y mi existencia no vale si no es contigo… soy un maldito egoísta, pero entiéndeme… el deseo de tenerte se vuelve necesidad.

Te quiero tan solo para mí.

Tu aroma, tus labios, tu cabello, tu cuerpo, ¡toda tu!

"_No te vallas…"_

Trío de palabras sin sentido, ya que apenas despierte desaparecerás. Iba a retractarme, pero esbozaste una sonrisa que brillaba… ¡Por amor a todo lo que es santo! ¡No me sonrías _así_!

Te atraigo hacia mí, aprisionándote contra mi cuerpo con posesividad… eres mía, eres todo para mí.

"_No… siempre permaneceré a tu lado, Inuyasha"_

_**nadie nunca te reemplaza**_

_**y las cosas más triviales **_

_**se vuelven fundamentales**_

_**por que estas llegando a casa**_

¡Hey! Ya sé que soy un idiota, ¡pero no puedo evitarlo! Siento como mi corazón se hincha de gozo y alegría, como cada milímetro de mi piel empieza a experimentar un calor abrazador.

Miro como tu fino rostro se acomoda en mi pecho, sin decir nada mas, simplemente así… tratando de retar al tiempo y a la noche para quedarnos así. Escucho nuestras respiraciones a la par, nuestros músculos completamente relajados, mis sentidos disfrutando de esta hermosa fantasía.

_**sin embargo todavía**_

_**dudo de esta buena suerte**_

_**porque el cielo de tenerte**_

_**me parece fantasía **_

Yo que voy a saber cuánto tiempo estuvimos así. Unos segundos ¿tal vez?, ¿unos minutos?

Veo como levantas tu rostro y tus ojos chocolate empiezan a indagar en mi interior. Tan expresivos… con tantas preguntas y tantos acertijos. Hay tres cosas que me gustan de tus ojos en este momento… la primera, que cada fibra de chocolate brilla con tanto fulgor que las estrellas deberían sentir vergüenza. La segunda es que son tan profundos, que creo estar seguro de poder hundirme en ellos… y la más importante, es que me miran de la misma forma en que lo hacían cuando estabas aquí.

Parpadeo… y mi estupefacción de hace notar, porque tus ojos cambian… y ahora me miran interrogantes.

"_¿Qué sucede?"_

Me alejo de tu cuerpo como si hubiera recibido una descarga. ¡Bingo Inuyasha! Esto era real, ninguna jugarreta de tu triste imaginación.

"_Maldición, ¡Kagome!" _

Todo era real. Si, tenía más sentido… mis sueños no podían ser tan perfectos. ¿Juntos de nuevo?

_**pero venís y es seguro**_

_**y venís con tu mirada**_

_**y por eso tu llegada **_

_**hace mágico el futuro**_

Veo como bajas tu mirada al tiempo que te alejas de mí.

"_Lo siento… yo no…" _

¡Oh no, no, no! Mira, sé que soy torpe, y que es mi culpa que te hayas ido. Y claro, aún no comprendo cómo puedes querer permanecer a mi lado. Pero… ¿qué rayos haces? ¡¿por qué te disculpas?!

"_¿Qué haces?"_

Veo como tus ojos se llenan de confusión.

"_Yo… este…" _

Oh, ¡vamos! Coloco los ojos en blanco con impaciencia y en dos zancadas acorto el espacio que nos separaba para abrazarte con desesperación.

Siento como en tu misma sorpresa te agarras de mis hombros con tus blancas manos de porcelana. Con una sonrisa te dejo a una corta distancia de mis orejas… siento también tu aliento quemante, entrecortado… ansioso.

"_No me dejes"_ susurré con tanta ternura contra tu garganta que me percaté como cerrabas los ojos por el placer. _"Porque me di cuenta de que te amo"_

Fue instantáneo. Tu pulso se aceleró, pude sentir como un calor delicioso se posicionaba sobre tus mejillas. Suspiré cuando tus suaves manos empezaron a acariciar mis orejas.

"_Inuyasha…" _

Mmm… ya entiendo por qué me pusieron mi nombre, era para que ella lo pronunciara. Lentamente acerqué una mano a su rostro para delinear su exquisito perfil. Mis manos temerosas de dañarte con mis garras empezaron a recorrer tu cuerpo con más delicadeza de la debida.

"_Yo también te amo"_

_**y aunque no siempre he entendido**_

_**mis culpas y mis fracasos**_

_**en cambio se que en tus brazos **_

_**el mundo tiene sentido**_

No se sinceramente como te dejé terminar, porque una magia salvaje se apoderó de mí. Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda en cuanto presioné mis labios contra los tuyos y comencé a besarte con todo mi ser.

No sé si me puedan llegar a entender, tampoco espero que lo hagan… pero es… ¡mi Kagome!

Probé tus labios como si nunca lo hubiera hecho... entendiendo que no quería aire para respirar.

Tú eras mi aire.

Las estrellas impacientes volvieron a mirar, una vez cansado el oscuro celaje.

"_Eres mía" _Susurré contra tu oreja. Tu pecho describía rítmicos movimientos, en un intento desesperado de calmar tu respiración.

Tu sonrisa me enloqueció.

Te envolví en mis brazos nuevamente, sonriendo al mundo y a la vida, sin poder concebir tanta felicidad, probablemente la sonrisa mas estúpidamente feliz de toda mi vida.

Hey, no me culpen… había encontrado el significado de la vida.

Tú.

_**y si beso la osadía**_

_**y el misterio de tus labios**_

_**no habrás dudas ni resabios **_

_**te querré mas**_

_**todavía.**_

* * *

_Bueno, ¡Besotes a todos! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2005!_

_Hisao. _


End file.
